


How It All Began

by always_yours_truly



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of survivor's guilt, Sara is totally gay for Nyssa, the long awaited meeting, the story how it all began, top!Nyssa, verse!Sara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_yours_truly/pseuds/always_yours_truly
Summary: “I am not going to hurt you, I promise,” she repeated, each word sounded perfectly distinct. Sara raised her brow, awaiting an answer to her previous question, “you are on my ship.”“What’s your name?” the other woman looked at her expectantly for a while, “Nyssa...”OR we've all been wondering how exactly Sara and Nyssa met and how they fell in love. This story is my take on their first meeting and the development of their love story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to my first fanfiction on this website, and my first fanfiction about these two gals. I really don't know whether I should continue this, or just keep it as a one-shot. I would really appreciate if you would comment and tell me what you think. But without further due...enjoy))

**_When It’s Time For Two Souls To Meet, There Is Nothing On Earth That Can Prevent That From Happening_ **

That morning, the woods were filled with an ominous silence. The sky was crystal clear, blue infinity absorbing the great beyond. There was a shriek from the trees, that was a branch twisting under the merciless gust of wind. A breathless silhouette was lying by the ocean for what seemed like long-lasting centuries. It was a woman—a girl really, her soft features hidden beneath an angry shade of red dripping from her cheek. Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like a lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth she tried to extend her arm, but instead just let out a hopeless sigh, feeling a thousand of little needles pierce her through.

She believed she would die, she really did. A million of thoughts going through her mind made that pulsing pain in her temples even worse. _This is it, it really is_ , she thought, as the tears started to glide slowly down her skin and disappearing in the rocks below her. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. That helplessness she experienced made her feel even more weak. The next thing she remembered— everything was gone. Before she lost the feeling of... feeling, the last painful emotion slammed against her, of all the loss she experienced this past year. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion.

The next thing she remembered were strong arms picking her up, but she couldn't even open her eyes to see who it was. She was so powerless she couldn’t even figure out whether these were the arms of her salvation or death. Her eyes flicked open for the first time in a while, but she only saw dark hardwood floor and everything was spinning. Or was it just her imagination? Every little part of her body was aching—it was even painful to breathe, her throat too dry from the lack of water. The next time when she opened her eyes, she saw a big figure all dressed in black, standing by the door. The man turned around and looked at her, his eyes full of spite and disapproval. Then his sight moved to another person standing by the bed that she didn’t even realize she was in. It was the first time she could take a look around and perhaps start to plan her escape. She was in a small room that was made fully out of dark wood, with a little round window right in the center of the wall. It seemed like she was on some sort of a boat again because the room was unsteady, and she figured it wasn't just her mind playing tricks with her.

She finally looked at the person standing on her left, her had falling on a surprisingly soft pillow. Before her stood a woman, and the first thing that she had in mind was that black and red leather never looked so good on anyone. With black hair of wool and her head held high, the woman’s gaze pierced right through her. She was so beautiful, it was like the stars themselves decided to rest behind the soft cushion of the woman’s lips. She internally hit herself for thinking like that about another woman and stubbornly convinced herself it was just jealousy.

“What is your name, _jamila_?” the mysterious woman spoke softly, looking down. Her heart rate picked up—the woman’s soft and deep voice sent sudden chills through her body. “S...” she cleared her throat and tried again, “Sara,” she said quietly, trying to seem invisible. She was so tired, just truly exhausted, and just wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep. Then Sara slowly raised her sight back at the woman in front of her, taking her in. _She is breathtaking_ , was the first thought that crossed Sara’s mind, despite being super sleepy.

“ _Sara_...” the dark-haired woman spoke softly, tasting the name of her tongue. Then she raised her eyes and they landed on a terrified Sara. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” the woman’s accent becoming clearer now, sending chills down Sara’s spine. _What is happening to me_? She thought, _why am reacting this way, and she hasn’t even touched me yet?_ Suddenly realizing that she didn’t know this woman, nor the place where she currently was. Panic slowly started to overcome her like waves washing over and over again. Finally she started to inspect her surroundings with a clearer mind. She needed to get out of here. She wanted to get home.

“Where am I?” she tried quietly, her voice rough and husky from the lack of speaking. The mysterious stranger slowly took a step towards her, then another. Sara couldn’t help herself but flinch away from the woman, even though she was at least a few feet away from her. Sara anxiously looked at the woman before her, who extended her arm, holding a damp piece of cloth. The woman stopped, but her hand remained perfectly in place.

“I am not going to hurt you, I promise,” she repeated, each word sounded perfectly distinct. Sara raised her brow, awaiting an answer to her previous question, “you are on my ship.” The woman’s accent was as clear as day now and Sara couldn’t stop herself but wonder where she was from. It was strange considering everything she’s been through, but she felt safe in the woman’s presence. There was something strong and stiff, yet oddly comforting and peaceful about her. Sara suddenly catching herself on a though that she wants to know more about the stranger. “What’s your name?” the other woman looked at her expectantly for a while, “ _Nyssa_...”


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will get Nyssa's perspective on how she met her mysterious stranger. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! I am extremely sorry that it is so late. I know I promised to update sooner, but I was too preoccupied with school work. Anyways, the following week will be my last, so as long as you leave more comments, I will update as soon as possible!!! Enjoy!!!

_**You Don’t Meet People By Accident. There’s Always a Reason. A Lesson or a Blessing.**_

The wind was merciless that day; enormous waves rolling in, each of them as strong and bold as the last. They came fearless towards the shore, embracing their destiny upon the golden sands. A dark-haired woman slowly strolled along the beach, a group of hooded silhouettes behind her. She stubbornly kept on walking until the water soaked her boots. Not once did she gaze downward, instead preferring to lock her eyes on the horizon and feel the coldness, hear the rhythmic crashing, taste the brine as much as smell it.

She was perplexed, a carousel of thoughts circling in her head. Her father sent her to this godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere, without any reasonable explanation. It looked completely abandoned from the first glance, yet she knew that things weren’t always as they seemed. All of a sudden she heard a distant whistle from one of her team members… Adira. A young woman in her early twenties, stood on the seashore overlooking a secluded bay, hidden behind two leafy mountains. Adira’s eyes shone dangerously, daring her to come forward. “Nyssa, wanna take a look at this?”

Nyssa knew it was a mistake letting Adira join her team, she just didn’t know how hard it would bite her in the ass later. Adira and Nyssa were...close, very close, in more ways than one. The key word here however was were. They were together when they both needed someone to take the edge off. It didn’t last long, however, since Nyssa was too preoccupied with her duties as the ‘Daughter of the Demon’. Yet seemingly Adira had this notion in her head that she still possessed some power over Nyssa. She was wrong.

With a deep sigh, Nyssa turned around and saw a group of people sprinting towards the place that Adira was pointing at. Still behind the her team, Nyssa slowly pulled out her sword, unimpressed by their enthusiasm. She leisurely walked towards the bay, where her team was already inspecting a small silhouette lying comatose on the sand. As Nyssa reached for the body, she realized it was a girl, her once blonde hair was now streaked with a brown shade and decorated with the chunks of dirt. One of the guys, Mischa, who was practically Nyssa’s right hand and the closest thing she had to a friend, carefully turned the girl over. She is not as young as I thought she was, went through Nyssa’s mind as she looked closer at her. She also noticed that the girl’s face was covered in various bruises and cuts. Carefully she brought up her hand to the girl’s neck searching for a pulse. She is alive.

“Should we leave her here?” Misha broke the heavy silence as usual, “she will still die.” Yeah, Misha had quite the temper and even though Nyssa would usually agree with him, something told her that she shouldn't leave the girl here. Perhaps it was some sort of small redemption for all the things she has done in her twenty-three years on this earth, or perhaps she simply didn’t want to leave this stranger on this deserted island to die. Anyways, Nyssa did decide to save the girl at the end of it all.

“What do you think you are doing,” Misha exclaimed as Nyssa gingerly picked up the girl, “you can’t be serious,” he started slowly jogging, trying to catch up with her, when suddenly he grabbed her arm, “Nyssa!” “What?” she snapped, raising her eyebrow, “Get. Your hand. Away!” Misha abruptly jerked his hand away and averted his eyes, suddenly aware of his behavior. The rest of the team stood and watched with silence, their eyes wide. Misha did really overstep.

“The girl is departing with us.” There it was. No one argued. No one said a word, they just quietly followed their leader.

******

After getting back to their ship and dismissing the team to get started on their chores, Nyssa carried the mysterious woman to her cabin, with Misha tailing them from behind. She slowly set the girl on her huge king-sized bed, that filled almost the entire room. Quickly, Nyssa prepared a solution from the ancient herbs of Pakistan; they always seemed to help with cuts and bruises that Nyssa would get from a sparring session or a mission. The girl was wearing a thin, barely-there shirt, that was thoroughly soaked in water and blood. She carefully took it off the girl, placing it on a chair beside the bed.

“The Demon's Head will be beyond furious,” Misha finally spoke from behind Nyssa’s back, “what are you even going to do, what is your plan for her?”

“I haven't decided yet, ” she answered without looking back at him, getting a fresh piece of wet cloth and wiping the blood and dirt from the girl’s body. Misha quietly murmured something that Nyssa could not really make out.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” he finally said, finding Nyssa’s gaze with his eyes. A sudden movement from the bed broke the heavy silence in the room.

******

“Nyssa,” she spoke quietly, afraid that the girl will try to escape and hurt herself in the process.

“Who are you? Why am I here?” Sara’s eyes stared right into Nyssa’s soul, her eyes filled with fear, roaming around the room. Nyssa carefully tried to take another step towards her, but when she saw a shiver run through the girl’s body, she decided to take another blanket instead. Sara still cautiously eyed her, as if afraid Nyssa would do something to her.

“I will not hurt you, I promise,” Nyssa said for what felt like a hundredth time today.

“I don’t understand, why am I here?” Sara began quietly, fidgeting with her hands, “why didn’t you leave me there?” Then she slowly raised her eyes and tentatively eyed Misha who was standing in the corner of the room, watching the conversation, a judgemental look still present on his face.

“Leave us,” Nyssa dismissed Misha, without even turning around. “But,” he started, wanting to fight his leader about her erratic decision. “I said leave. us.” she said, her voice still. She then noticed that Misha was gone without another word, what she didn’t notice though, was a shiver that ran through Sara’s whole body. And it wasn’t from the cold. "You are safe now, I promise."


End file.
